


DGMT

by fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2020 (KHR_Team_FB), Vida_Winter



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Idiots in Love, Living Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/fandom%20Katekyo%20Hitman%20Reborn%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vida_Winter/pseuds/Vida_Winter
Summary: Савада Цунаеши и Рокудо Мукуро живут со своими опекунами и устали закатывать с них глаза: Деймон Спейд никак не признается Джотто, а Джотто думает, что его ненавидят. Опекуны же не перестают умиляться с Цуны и Мукуро, которые не видят, что тоже влюблены.
Relationships: Giotto | Vongola Primo/Daemon Spade, Rokudou Mukuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom KHR 2020 Челлендж





	DGMT

**Author's Note:**

> Додзинси (28 страниц), перевод с английского. Оригинал [от Tg*](https://myreadingmanga.info/tg-katekyo-hitman-reborn-dj-dgmt-eng/?__cf_chl_jschl_tk__=b692b86e43d0829a8d1dc61245d1610ec85a286c-1596537153-0-AY8rJ8HPMY8TXwxSoppvRLHeUPgYdfSz7yfovg4Ei7zCIvDPZosWW3Znb7Wm5CvirNARxsp6JgvVEXSDPQqOAn5nDC9_wsUmsmH7-jF0s5SYbdkz9wmiwcTS7T8v3nMUkS4JxBzWzR2Ceomp9txjYgaFAQl8NlQ6uD9ICXBPA2UG6gBuvw-u3ZuW5JX2Fej5HIJ2IS7eDSEOPJ6MJHX3o4IohImf5pIakdtfNoBbJAu29CLO-oS9L2DbBgDqBIdgLSiiA6uZSlaQP0gXyUL77FQKHS-GuWdZCx8KQVg_nE3jtCvdQDFz7iA9wfF6KcPNUWGHTzHW-l2ylYUGtXqcjxc)

[Читать на Imgbox](https://imgbox.com/g/gIxaFrsEzG)


End file.
